Second Wave
| image = File:DS9 Borg conference.jpg | faction = Federation Klingon Empire Romulan Republic | episode = Released with "The 2800" "Cardassian Struggle" (FED/RRF) "Dominion Domination" (KDF) | release = 11 February 2012 | rank = rear admiral, lower half (42) (FED) brigadier general (42) (KDF) subadmiral I (RRF) | giver = Commander Mesi Achebe | type = episode | date = 2409 | stardate = |}} " " is a mission in Star Trek Online. It is the first mission of the "The 2800" feature episode series and is available to all factions. Description :Join the powers of the Alpha Quadrant at DS9 to plan a defense against the Borg. What will you do when an unexpected guest arrives? Federation and allied Romulan By now, you've faced the Borg. The Collective is appearing with more frequency in the Alpha Quadrant, and Defera is facing repeated attacks. We've been able to push them back so far, but we can't do it forever. Not without help. Starfleet has convinced representatives from the Klingon Empire, the Cardassians, and the Deferi to meet on Deep Space 9. We want you to be there as well. Klingon and allied Romulan My name is Commander Mesi Achebe, and I was authorized by your High Council to contact you. By now, you've faced the Borg. The Collective is appearing with more frequency in the Alpha Quadrant, and Defera is facing increasing attacks. We've been able to push them back so far, but we can't do it forever. Not without help. Starfleet is organizing a meeting on DS9 to discuss the Borg situation. Representatives from Starfleet, the Cardassians, and the Deferi will be present. Your chancellor is sending a representative as well. We want you to be there to represent the Klingon forces fighting the Collective. We have our differences, but some problems are simply too big to ignore. Summary The player is called to Deep Space 9 to attend a conference. Captain James Kurland is delayed and his first officer, Commander Karen Andrews, asks you to inform the other delegates. Rugan Skyl, Ambassador Surah, Captain Va'Kel Shon and S'taass can be found around the Promenade and offer optional side quests. When Kurland's issue in Cargo Bay Three is resolved, Admiral Zav glasch Trem, who seeks peace and quiet in the Bajoran temple, is taken to the conference by the player. forces emerge from the Bajoran wormhole.]] The conference commences and Admiral Trem's bid for cooperation is countered by claims and doubts. It depends on the player to form a tentative coalition. Just as common ground is approached, the Bajoran wormhole spits out a fleet of Dominion warships. DS9 comes under fire and boarded by Jem'Hadar forces. A Jem'Hadar beams directly into the wardroom and backstabs Admiral Trem with his kar'takin, but is swiftly killed by S'taass. It is the player's turn to evacuate the surviving delegates. Jem'Hadar troops have to be fought while sneaking across the Promenade to the docking ring. Once the delegates are in their shuttles, the player commands his/her ship in the ensuing fight with Jem'Hadar attack ships, punching a hole through the enemy lines and rescuing several ships under heavy attack. With the enemy forces fighting these ships defeated, the delegates' evacuation assured and the fleet retreating to Bajor, the mission is accomplished. However with the fall of DS9 the Dominion fleet has gained a bridgehead in the Alpha Quadrant. References Characters :Mesi Achebe • Karen Andrews • Hadron • Kar'ukan • Loriss • Pag • S'taass • Va'Kel Shon • Rugan Skyl • Surah • Zav glasch Trem • Zar Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 (Bajoran temple, Cargo Bay Three, operations center, Promenade, Quark's, wardroom) :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Defera Races and cultures :Andorian • Cardassian • Deferi • Ferengi • Gorn • human • Jem'Hadar (Gamma Jem'Hadar) • Tellarite • Vorta :Borg Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • first • fleet admiral • prylar Starships and vehicles : • Jem'Hadar attack ship • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar dreadnought • Jem'Hadar heavy escort • ( ) • (random Federation escort, cruiser, or science vessel) • ( ) • (random Federation escort, cruiser, or science vessel) States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets :Borg Collective Technology and weapons :holosuite • kar'takin • listening device • phaser rifle • self-sealing stem bolt Other references :dabo • kanar Appendices Connections External link * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:The 2800 feature episode missions Category:Cardassian Struggle episode missions Category:Dominion Domination episode missions